


Cutie~! (Noodle x Reader)

by xoshi_xoshi



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Noodle, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoshi_xoshi/pseuds/xoshi_xoshi
Summary: You really only came to the club for a quick drink, but a special someone has other plans!
Relationships: Noodle (Gorillaz)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Cutie~! (Noodle x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hai there! Welcome to my first fanfiction I've ever written. :3  
> So enjoy! And don't judge so harshly, this is my first time writing! :)
> 
> Also sorry if Noodle is a bit out of character, I suck at capturing personality, but I'm working on making that better.

You thanked the bartender as you picked up the sweetened drink and started to drink it. Lately, this week had been busy..you had moved into a new house, you were _not_ fond of your loud neighbors, and on top of that, your job as a cashier wasn't holding up so well, so obviously, you really needed this break.

While you were scarfing drinks down like it was nothing, you felt someone lightly tap your shoulder, "Hey, when you walked through the door you dropped this, thought I'd just give it back before anyone takes it." You turned around and there was a female looking no older than 25 wearing a short leopard dress with matching cat ears and short black hair.

You had never been the type to hit on girls, but _man_ was she downright beautiful, and so far her personality as well. You looked at what she was holding and it looked like the check for your apartment bill, "Oh my god! Thank you so much, ma'am!" You gushed and stood up to grab the check only to wobble back and forth, "Whoaa, are you okay?" She said as she held onto your arm so you didn't fall backward.

Slightly embarrassed, you just laughed it off and smiled, grabbing the check, "Yea I just had a little too much to drink!" She just smiled and laughed along with me, "So what is your name?" She said. "It's (Y/N), what about yours?"

"Noodle." She gave you a side smirk. "Hm...Noodle, interesting name." "Yea, it's a long story.." She nodded, sat down, and patted the stool next to her, "Why don't you come to sit? We can chat for a little longer, you're so interesting, not to mention cute~" 

Your blush grew as she stared at you, "I- Y-yeah!" You cursed yourself for stuttering and sat down awkwardly next to Noodle. "So, why are you here? You seem too innocent for a place like this." She got a little closer, which made you slightly die on the inside. "I- Well, I just needed a break from life, you know?" You sighed forgetting how close she was. "But enough about that, why's someone as pretty as you in a rundown club like this?" You cringed at your terrible attempts to flirt with Noodle, but she seemed to enjoy it, "Well, my house is haunted," She sighed, "it's a long story." she must've sensed my confusion. "Yea, I know it's weird she sighed. "Don't worry I've seen weirder." She smirked and laughed along with you.

"So, enough about the boring stuff...what about your romantic life?" You almost spit out your drink when you heard this, "R-Romantic?" the conversation escalated so _quickly_ and you didn't know what to say! "Yea! Your cute, so I want to know more about my future girlfriend~" You blushed at Noodle's comment and _tried_ to continue the conversation, "Well, the thing is, I've never dated anyone." Noodle must've sensed your embarrassment, because she tried to cheer your up, "It's fine, but you know I'll gladly be your first." She winked at you and sipped her drink.

This continued for the next 30 minutes, you and Noodle being cute together, but eventually, Noodle needed to go, "It's getting pretty late (Y/N), we have been talking for a while." You glanced at the clock and gasped, "I didn't realize how late it was! Sorry for keeping you here like this Noodle!" You apologized profusely. "It's fine, at least I got to meet you~" Noodle gave you a genuine smile and winked at you. "I'm glad I got to meet you too!" You gave Noodle a hug and went your separate ways.

You reached your car and sat down, only to realize you had met a cute stranger, had a decent conversation with them, they even thought you were _cute_! And didn't even think to ask them for their number. "I'm...so _stupid_." You sighed angrily and started your car, driving off. 

You got home and took off your jacket, a white piece of paper floating out of it. Curious, you grabbed the piece of paper and gasped. "Noodle's number!" On the paper, it wrote ' _Call me, cutie~!_ ' With her number scribbled on the top.

"When did Noodle have the time to slip this in my jacket...?" You thought out loud to yourself but then stopped yourself, remembering the only time she touched you was when she hugged you goodbye. 

" _So sly."_ You whispered to yourself and typed her number into your phone. 

(Y/N) : It's me, (Y/N), your so sly

You waited and instantaneously got a message back.

Noodle : Ahah! I know~

Noodle: Anyway I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date the next time we meet up

(Y/N) : Sure! What day and time?

Noodle : If you don't mind, tomorrow at 1 pm

(Y/N) : Sure!

Noodle : Okay then, see you tomorrow, cutie <3

You smiled at the message and put your phone down. ' _I can't wait to see where this relationship brings me..'_ You thought to yourself until you drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my book! : D  
> I know it's very short, but I wanted to test out my dialogue and my pacing in this book to see if I can ever possibly write a bigger book since this really only is my first book. And if there's any mistakes I made, feel free to point them out to me please! :)


End file.
